Baby Intelligence: Zero to Hero
Baby Intelligence: Zero to Hero, or better known merely as Baby Intelligence, is a 2011 The Super Babies book written by D. Isaac Thomas. It was the first book to be written, but it is not always considered an official part of the series, which officially began with The Super Babies: Pride of the Super Babies. Baby Intelligence, Sebiscuits Cardarphen, Mr. Stupid NoHead, Sheriff Bladepoint, Rotta Hecks, Zett, and Greg Hecks are introduced for the very first time. It begins as Rotta becomes pregnant with the main character, Baby Intelligence. He is abandoned, but is trained and raised by the police. The NoHeads, the ancient enemies of the police, reveal themselves after a decade in hiding; while Baby Intelligence is abandoned, but is trained and raised by the police. Meanwhile, Sheriff Bladepoint fights to save his city from the rising darkness. Summary Rotta and Greg Hecks have a baby, unaware of the powers he possesses. Finally they abandon him, but he is adopted by the police and trained to be a superhero. Baby Intelligence is born. He promises to train other babies who have unusual powers, knowing there ARE others. The S.M.S.B. is born! On top of it all, the darkest force their town has ever known may be returning, and more powerful than ever. Now it’s up to Baby Intelligence to defeat them once and for all. Synopsis In New York City, Rotta Hecks meets with her husband, Greg, who was worried for her. They share a kiss, and she reveals to him that she is pregnant with their child. Nine months later, Rotta and Greg arrive at the hospital, and Rotta is taken to a hospital room. There, a boy is born soon after. After the doctor hands him to his mother, Rotta gives him the name “Peter.” Peter Hecks begins to show he has powers at a very young age, as he is born of NoHead blood. By the time he is 7 days old, he can walk, read, and speak. He could exit his crib independently when he was roughly 34 hours old. Rotta and Greg began to fear this, and Rotta said he had too much of Mr. Stupid NoHead in him, cryptically. Word soon spread about him when a news reporter paid them a visit and put him on TV. He soon got a call from NASA when he was 10 days old. Because Rotta thought of an idea that allowed this to work for her advantage, she and Greg allowed him to go. Peter blasted into the sky with the other astronauts, and was amazed by pretty much everything. He even said he liked the way the levers were shaped. After skimming the moon, the ship stopped and Peter took a spacewalk. The astronauts asked him how he felt, and he replied loudly that he missed his parents. Rotta told him then that he wasn’t allowed to come back, and Peter let out a glass-crushing scream. Rotta left the station after that, followed by Greg. But then Peter noticed a UFO coming their way. The astronauts fired seismic charges to deal with the threat, but this attack proved fertile. Peter insisted he could help, and had to blast the astronauts aside before they agreed. With that, a fierce dogfight occurred between Peter and the alien. Peter gained the upper hand, and blew up the alien’s ship with a tracking missile. He then landed the ship, which had taken damage during the fight. He rushed inside the space station looking for Rotta, and found her leaving with Greg. This depressed him, but then Dexter showed up. He said Peter was to go to the police station, where he would learn from Sheriff Bladepoint in the best police station on the planet. On the way out, he happened to meet Sebiscuits, who was there with his parents. Bladepoint began training Peter to harness his power and control his emotions. Weeks later, while training, Peter becomes distracted when he hears the alarm signal. A police attempts to tell Bladepoint of the trouble, but is cut off before he can finish the explanation. Bladepoint offers Peter the chance to go, who accepts it. The subject of terror was a robotic monster, who was already dueling 4 police at once. Upon seeing Peter, it turned to him and opened fire. After a short struggle, Peter manages to kill the robot after disarming it. After the robot fell, Peter was confronted by its maker, Mr. Stupid NoHead, who was also his archenemy. They engage in an intense battle using their swords and superpowers. The duel brings them to an elevator and then several rooftops in the heart of town. Peter hurls mounds of junk at NoHead, and the effort to avoid them exhausts the villain. NoHead retaliates, rearming himself and blasting Peter with lightning, but Peter draws a tool to repel it. The charge sends both Peter and NoHead over the roof’s edge. Peter slams into the building behind him, while NoHead falls to the road below. Peter follows him down and disarms him, rendering the villain at bladepoint. NoHead promised to leave the city, a promise that satisfied Peter. Peter let him go, but still feels wary as he leaves. Peter is immediately applauded by the police for his victory. Sheriff Bladepoint takes him home and gives him a clean set of clothes and a shower. A day after the fight, Bladepoint tells Peter that he has graduated. Peter renames himself Baby Intelligence and the police help him build an elaborate home called the MBH. He gives a speech on TV from inside 89.1’s radio station about his new rank and new name, and mentions his promise to find other Supers. Sebiscuits watches in awe from his home. List of Deaths Unnamed Alien *Peter Hecks *Laser blast to ship *Blown up in an attempt to invade Earth Robotic Monster *Peter Hecks *Sword *Invaded New York City in a ploy to NoHead’s scheme Deleted Scenes # Rotta tells Mr. Stupid NoHead about her pregnancy. # Rotta takes extreme measures during her pregnancy, even unusual ones. Gallery BabyPeter.jpg|Peter Hecks is born. a.jpg|"Hi." Petermagnifyingglass.jpg|"Bah...bah-g-guh...go...YEAH!" PeterTreadmill.jpg|Peter training to become an astronaut. Appearances Locations *Earth **New York City, New York ***MBH Events *Attack on New York City Objects *Sword *Laser Turrets Vehicles *NASA Spaceship *UFO Species *Humans Organizations *NASA *Police Grand Army *NoHeads Mentioned *Sir Edgar Caravan *Hell Burnbottom *Police Grand Army *Sheriff Bladepoint New Characters *Rotta Hecks *Greg Hecks *Mr. Stupid NoHead *Bridgett Kellerman (possibly) *Baby Intelligence *Colby Doge *Zett *Sheriff Bladepoint *Annabeth Black *Colby Doge *Zett *Robotic Monster External Links * Category:The Super Babies books Category:Books Category:PG-rated books Category:D.I.T. books Category:Part One: Prelude to Peace books